This invention relates to internal combustion engines.
In certain engines, such as a slant axis rotary engine, oil seals and compression seals play an important role in limiting the displacement of the engine. For example, in slant axis rotary engines, it is necessary that both such seals sealingly engage an inner spherical wall of an operating chamber at all times, thereby limiting the angle of wobble available. Engine displacement, and therefore, power output, are directly dependent upon the wobble angle.
Similarly, in trochoidal type engines, oil seals and gas seals play a role in limiting the displacement of the engine, although, to a lesser extent than in a slant axis rotary engine.